In which time moves forward
by akanedechu
Summary: 2 Wizarding Wars with Voldemort has Wizarding Britain Covered in scars. Lessons are learnt the hard way, and the Golden Trio brings about Great Change in the Wizarding World. Note: AU where Harry does not become the Head of DMLE, Kingsley Shacklebolt is still the Minister of Magic, Hermione becomes the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, driving change with Headmistress McGonagall.
1. Authors Note

**In which time moves forward**

2 Wizarding Wars with Voldemort has Wizarding Britain Covered in scars. Lessons are learnt the hard way, and the Golden Trio brings about Great Change in the Wizarding World.

Note: AU where Harry does not become the Head of DMLE, Kingsley Shacklebolt is still the Minister of Magic, Hermione becomes the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, driving change with Headmistress McGonagall and where Ron becomes an entrepreneur along with George, who is mourning his missing Twin.

A/N:

Some of the ideas in this story are inspired by FanFiction stories where Harry's 2-way mirror becomes a foundation for the many many inventions that will be mentioned in this story. Many FanFiction stories have inspired me to create this fanfiction and all original ideas rights go to these fantastic authors. This is just my take on some of the many ideas that will appear in this story.

Also, there will be NO romance in this Story as I'm horrible at writing those.

This is my FIRST fanfiction, and I hope you will pardon my subpar grammar and vocabulary. As well as Spelling.

I hope you will enjoy reading this!

All rights to the characters mentioned in this story go to J.K Rowling.


	2. Aftermath: Daily Prophet - 2nd May 1997

THE BOY WHO LIVED, HAS LIVED AGAIN!

_By: Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, has lived again!

The Battle of Hogwarts, has concluded the 2nd Wizarding War, with the light in Victory, and Death Eaters arrested. The final blow was dealt by Mr Potter, who has rose once again as the boy-who-lived.

Insider sources tell me that The Boy-Who-Lived has confronted the Dark Lord alone in the Forbidden Forest during the height of the Battle of Hogwarts only to be Struck down by the Killing Curse once again. Mr Potter, who was seemingly limp and dead was brought to the Hogwarts courtyard, carried by the Half-Giant, Rubeus Hagrid as a trophy to signify that the Death Eaters have indeed, won the war.

Those foul Death Eaters were celebrating their Victory when Mr Potter, who was supposedly dead, disappeared from the arms of Mr Hagrid. Using a wand, tossed from the supposedly Death Eater turned Unlikely Hero, Draco Malfoy, Mr Potter was able to launch a final strike against the Dark Lord once and for all.

One Hogwarts Combatant commented, "I thought all hope was lost, until I saw Harry rise again and fired a spell of towards Voldemort. It was the most miraculous thing i have ever seen in my entire life!". The Dark Lord was later struck down and dead from an Expelliarmus from Mr Potter.

It would seem like Mr Potter is indeed a bringer of miracles. Mr Potter is also rumored to be the owner of all 3 of the Deathly Hallows, which helped Mr Potter in his victory at the Battle of Hogwarts.

_What are the Deathly Hallows? Read more on page 5. Who is Rubeus Hagrid? Read more on page 6. Draco Malfoy, the unlikely hero in this Second Wizarding War, page 3_

THE HEROES OF THE SECOND WIZARDING WAR

_By: Betty Braithwaite, Reporter_

As the Battle of Hogwarts drew close to the Second Wizarding War, we mourn the loss of many wizards and witches who have gave their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts as well as honored the individuals who have assisted in the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters.

Heroes of the Second Wizarding War:

Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, Golden Trio: Destroyer of Voldemort

Ronald Billius Weasley, Golden Trio: Assisted in the destruction of the Horcruxes which led to the Downfall of Lord Voldemort

Hermione Jean Granger, The Brightest Witch of her Age, Golden Trio: Assisted in the destruction of the Horcruxes which led to the Downfall of Lord Voldemort

Ginevra Molly Weasley, 6th year Hogwarts Student, Leader of the DA

Neville Longbottom, Longbottom Heir, 7th year Hogwarts Student,Leader of the DA: Assisted in the destruction of the Horcruxes which led to the Downfall of Lord Voldemort

Luna Lovegood, 6th year Hogwarts Student, Leader of the DA

Weasley Family

Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor House, Hogwarts

Fillius Flitwick, Charms Master, Head of Ravenclaw House, Hogwarts

Horace Slughorn, Potions Master, Hogwarts

Pomona Sprout, Herbology Professor, Head of Hufflepuff House, Hogwarts

Sybill Trelawney, Divination Professor

Xenophillius Lovegood, Editor-in-Chief, The Quibbler

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Temporary Minister of Magic

Aberforth Dumbledore, Owner of the Hogs Head

Dumbledore's Army, Student Rebellion Group

Members of the Order of the Phoenix

Kreacher and The Hogwart Elves

Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, Malfoy Heir: Lied to Death Eaters during the capture of the Golden Trio in Malfoy Manor, Master of the Elder Wand before Harry Potter, Provided a weapon for Harry Potter during the Battle of Hogwarts

Narcissa Malfoy, Lady Malfoy: Saved Harry Potter's life during the Battle of Hogwarts

Severus Snape, Death Eater, Headmaster of Hogwarts: Spy for the Order of the Phoenix throughout the entire Second Wizarding War

Casualties of the Second Wizarding War:

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump at ICW, Chief Warlock at Wizengamot, Order of Merlin First Class

Mr Fredrick Weasley, Co-owner Weasleys Wizards Wheezes

Auror Nymphadora Tonks

Mr Remus Lupin, Ex-DADA Professor at Hogwarts

Mr Colin Creevey, 6th year Hogwarts Student

Professor Charity Burbage, Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts

Senior Auror Alastor Moody, Order of Merlin Second Class

Mr Sirius Black, Exonerated Prisoner of Azkaban

Minister Rufus Scrimgeour

Madam Bathilda Bagshot

Mr Ted Tonks, Unspeakable

Ms Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eater

Mr Vincent Crabbe, 7th year student at Hogwarts

Mr Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort

Mr Peter Pettigrew, Death Eater, Order of Merlin Third Class (Rescinded)

Mr Fenrir Greyback, Death Eater


	3. Aftermath: Daily Prophet - 4th May 1997

DEATH EATERS SENTENCED!

_By: R. Amorin, Security Editor_

On the 3rd of May 1998, the Wizengamot has released the sentences to the many Death Eaters who were arrested on the Battle of Hogwarts. As Dementors are not be used in sentencing, the highest sentence possible is Death via The Veil. The sentences are as follows:

_Rudolphus Lestrange_

Accused of Death Eater Activity, Actively participated in the torture of one Luna Lovegood, one Dean Thomas, one Hermione Granger, one Garrick Olivander during the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor and the murder of wizards, witches, and muggles during the Second Wizarding War

Sentenced to Death via The Veil.

_Rabastan Lestrange_:

Accused of Death Eater Activity, Actively participated in the torture of one Luna Lovegood, one Dean Thomas, one Hermione Granger, one Garrick Olivander during the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor and the murder of wizards, witches, and muggles during the Second Wizarding War

Sentenced to Death via The Veil.

_Theodore Nott Snr_

Accused of Death Eater Activity, Actively participated in the torture of one Luna Lovegood, one Dean Thomas, one Hermione Granger, one Garrick Olivander during the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor and the murder of wizards, witches, and muggles during the Second Wizarding War

Sentenced to Death via The Veil.

_Antonin Dolohov_:

Accused of Death Eater Activity, attempted murder of one Hermione Granger, one Harry Potter, one Ronald Weasley, one Ginevra Weasley, one Luna Lovegood, and one Neville Longbottom during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the murder of wizards, witches and muggles during the Second Wizarding War

Sentenced to 80 years in a high-security cell in Azkaban.

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_:

Accused of Death Eater Activity, attempted murder of one Hermione Granger, one Harry Potter, one Ronald Weasley, one Ginevra Weasley, one Luna Lovegood and one Neville Longbottom during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Attempted murder of one Ginevra Weasley and one Harry Potter in 1992, Sponsoring of Death Eater causes, however, as Mr. Malfoy was deemed to be mentally challenged and coerced during the events of the Second Wizarding War we do not find Mr. Malfoy guilty of the torture of one Luna Lovegood, one Dean Thomas, one Hermione Granger, one Garrick Olivander during the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor.

Sentenced to a fine of 50 thousand galleons and 8 years in a high-security cell in Azkaban. Mr. Malfoy will also be stripped of his Wizengamot title and Lordship and will be passed on to his son, Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy will also be required to attend a Muggle Studies course in the muggle world in order to gain an understanding of the muggle world.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_:

Accused of Death Eater Activity, Attempted Murder of one Ronald Weasley, one Katie Bell, one Albus Dumbledore, leading Death Eaters into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1996 and one Imperius curse on Madam Rosmerta during the events of the Second Wizarding War. However taking Mr. Malfoy's age into consideration, we believe that he may be forced to Death Eater Activity and should be treated as a victim of war

Sentenced to provide funding for the rebuilding of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, 3 years of probation in Magic, complete 7th-year studies in Hogwarts with Muggle Studies.

_Narcissa Malfoy_:

Accused of the torture of one Luna Lovegood, one Dean Thomas, one Hermione Granger, one Garrick Olivander during the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor and the attempted murder of one Albus Dumbledore. However, in light of recent events and testimonies, Mrs. Malfoy has attempted to provide the prisoners with various comforts despite the dangers in Malfoy Manor as well as lying to the Dark Lord with regards to Harry Potter's life during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Sentenced to 3 years of House Arrest and probation in Magic. Mrs. Malfoy is also required to attend a Muggle Studies course in the muggle world in order to gain an understanding of the muggle world.

SHACKLEBOLT MADE MINISTER OF MAGIC

_By: Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_

In light of the events surrounding the Second Wizarding War, as well as the leadership of the Order of the Phoenix, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt has been inducted as the Minister of Magic following the conclusion of the Second Wizarding War.

Statement from Minister Shacklebolt:

The Second Wizarding War has caused irreversible pain and scars for the Wizarding World. As we heal, we pledge to remember the sacrifices that many have made in exchange for the peace we have earned.

I thank our brave young warriors, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, in their efforts that helped to eventually end the war

As the Minister of Magic, my immediate goal is to assist Wizarding Britain to heal from the many scars we have gained throughout the war. A temporary ministry will be set up in the vicinity of Diagon Alley during the rebuilding of the underground offices of the Ministry of Magic. The ministry will also be undergoing major changes to clean up any corruption within the ministry itself. Dementors will also no longer be used within Azkaban, and high-security prisons will be used instead. The welfare of Prisoners will also be considered to ensure that whoever who is released can still progress in our society.

In light of the events following the Second Wizarding War, all combatants who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts will be granted entry into the Auror Training Program irregardless of the NEWT Results for 1997 and 1998 intakes only. St Mungo's Hospital will also be opening classes for Wizards and Witches with an Acceptable in the following NEWT Subjects to join courses in Healing: Potions, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy.

We at the Ministry hope that these following actions will be able to help Wizarding Britain heal and once again progress.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic

Once again, congratulations to Minister Shacklebolt, and we wish the new Minister of Magic, all the best.

_Who is Kingsley Shacklebolt? Read more on pg 4_


	4. 8 years later: The Golden Boys

"What do you mean by you're leaving the Auror Force?! I thought you were content with life!"

"I am, Harry, I am. It's just, I feel like being an Auror doesn't suit me at all. It's exciting and it always keeps me on my toes, besides Hermione of course. But i've always wanted to try a hand at business you know? Like help out George at WWW. He's just not the same after…well, you know." Ron explained with a calmness that was never seen before in his Hogwarts years.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, one-third of the Golden Trio, currently Head Auror of the Auror Office was contemplating between accepting the resignation from his best friend Ronald Weasley. He always thought that both him and Ron would be always together, side-by-side through every adventure.

"Is it because of Susan's pregnancy?" Harry asked weakly.

"No! No No No! Definitely not! I just wanted to be there for George when he runs the shop you know. He hasn't been inventing anything ever since Fred went away...they used to do everything together. I thought, he needs someone by his side to help him through everything. Nothing about Susani promise. She's well, just...cranky and probably needs someone to be with her, but nope definitely not the pregnancy!" Ron answered, with a mild confidence.

After the war, both Harry and Ron were swiftly recruited into the Auror Corps by Kingsley. Together with Kingsley, they drove changes and made political statements to change the ministry from inside out. Harry proved to be an efficient Auror with a record comparable to Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Harry then rose up quickly in the ranks, quickly becoming the Youngest Head Auror at the age of 21.

Harry also married Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley and together, they have 1 child, James Sirius Potter, who is a mini marauder.

Ron on the other hand, helped with the gathering of information within the Auror Corps and helped to plan strategic trainings for the Auror Corps with his Strategic mind. He quickly became one of the best Senior Aurors since Kingsley and the late Minister Scrimegeour. Ron led many successful missions to capture rouge Death Eaters around the world. He married Susan Bones, after 3 years of dating the feisty Hufflepuff.

"What can I do to make you stay Ron? We are really short handed here. I cannot afford to lose a talented Auror like yourself." Harry sighed in defeat. Ron's argument was too convincing.

"Well, you can start a recruitment drive! Besides, who can say no to working with "The Boy-Who-Lived" huh?" Ron grinned.

"Prat. Alright, I will accept that resignation. Good luck with George, Ron."

"Thanks Harry."


	5. Hermione and Draco

"I swear this pregnancy is killing me. I can't wait to get you out of me."

"Love, is something the matter?"

"Nothing at the moment, it does seem like our baby enjoys kicking me as hard as possible."

"Surely that must be painful." Draco winced.

Hermione Malfoy neé Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio, is currently lying down on her bed resting while Draco massages her back with finesse. The two got re-acquainted with each other during their 7th year at Hogwarts, where both were made Head Boy and Girl.

The two heads were always competing for the top spot at Hogwarts to which Ginny Weasley has then labelled "The Legendary Scholastic Rivalry". Both Heads have also organised the Halloween Masque and the Yule Ball in spirit of celebration and reconciliation during their tenure.

Shortly after graduation, Hermione went on to become a Spell Inventor and also a Historian. Draco on the other hand, has used his skills in Arithmancy to start an architecture branch within Malfoy Industries. Malfoy Architectures actively participated in the restoration of wizarding villages that have been severely destroyed in the war, as well as the establishment of brand new wizarding villages, becoming the forefront of Architecture in the Wizarding World.

To the dismay of the two Golden boys, and one extremely excited Ginny Weasley, Hermione and Draco started dating. Both alumni met each other during a Ministry Gala and have since remained in correspondence with each other. Since then, they have met up regularly for lunch dates and weekend outings with each other, and just 2 years ago, the two tied the knot in a wedding known as the "Wedding of the Decade", with Ginny Weasley and the maid-of-honor and Blaise Zabini as Draco's best man.

_Tap Tap Tap._

"Oh! An Owl!"

"I wonder who has sent us a letter, I'll go get it."

Draco stood up from the bed and walked towards the window, retrieving the letter from the barn owl.

"Love, this letter is for you. It's from...Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? I wonder who at Hogwarts would send me a letter?" Hermione took the letter and carefully undid the seal from the letter.

_Dear Mrs Hermione Malfoy, _

_I am writing this letter to inform you that we would like to offer you a position within Hogwarts. As our History of Magic Professor, Professor Binns is retiring from his teaching career after a long 300 years, we would like to offer you the Position of History of Magic Professor at the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. We at Hogwarts believe that you will be able to bring on change at Hogwarts with your extensive experience as a renowned historian._

_Additionally, we would also like to offer you the position of Head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. As a Head of House, your main duties will be to provide a listening ear and career advice to the students of Gryffindor House, which I am sure that our little lions will be eager to speak to. As with the position of Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts currently has 2 Deputies, Professor Fillius Flitwick and Professor Pomona Sprout. We would like you to undertake this position as an understudy as well covering staff in the event where one of the Deputies are unavailable for their duties. _

_Attached in this letter is a copy of the History of Magic Curriculum from the Ministry of Magic - Department of Magical Education. _

_I hope that this letter is a pleasant surprise to you. If you are interested in accepting the offer, please send me an owl reply no later than the 30th of August. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor_

_Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_P.S. Do come over sometime for afternoon tea Mrs Malfoy, I do wish to have a chat with my one of my favorite students in due time. _

"Wow. Professor Malfoy huh?" Smirked Draco.

"What do you think? Should I accept this position? I mean, I've always wanted to teach at Hogwarts and nurture young wizards and witches. Do you think I'd be suitable for the job? What if I mess up? What if- "

"You'll be brilliantlove, just like always." Draco gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead, reassuring Hermione that she will be brilliant for the position.

"I guess I should be writing a reply to Professor McGonagall then. Thank you Draco, you are amazing."


	6. Operation 12 Grimmauld Place (1)

Harry and Ginny stood in the receiving room along with Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin and his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. Both Harry and Ginny, ever since their marriage, had taken young Teddy into their care and often visited Teddy and Andromeda Tonks at their humble home in Frontage Rd, Surrey. The couple eventually convinced Andromeda to move in with her grandson to 12 Grimmauld Place together with them in order to better take care of them both.

Since moving in to 12 Grimmauld Place, as one of the last living Blacks besides Narcissa, who was still on House Arrest at that point of time, Andromeda was able to get Kreacher to remove the nasty portrait of Warbulga Black from the walls. The nasty portrait never stopped screeching "I WILL NEVER BE FORCIBLY REMOVED!" during the entire removal process. It was during this that Hermione and Draco floo-ed in to 12 Grimmauld Place. As Draco was never disowned from the Black Family, Draco was able to assist Andromeda with the removal of the portrait by silencing the foul witch during the removal process.

"Thank you so much Draco. She was such a menace. I could not even cast a _Silencio _on that nasty thing."

"No problem Aunt Andromeda. In fact this place needs to be cleaned up! It's so dark and dreadful in here. When was this place last aired?" Draco commented.

Just then, Harry, Ginny and Hermione both stepped into the receiving room, joining Draco and Andromeda.

"We've been trying to clean up the place ourselves, but there seems to be little we can do. We are thankful to you 2 for helping us to remove that portrait of Walburga. Despite me being the current Head of the Black Family, i could not completely silence the portrait."

"It seems like major renovations are needed for this place. I'd think some natural light would be good, Harry." Suggested Hermione.

This prompted Draco to offer the Potter-Lupin family to have a full renovation of 12 Grimmauld Place, and thus the start of "Operation 12 Grimmauld Place".

"I'll have a blueprint drawn up for you soon. This place needs a complete overhaul. I'll see if Mother is able to help with Interior Design during her time in the Manor. It seems like she has taken to redecorating the Manor during the House Arrest."

"You might want to start hiring Curse Breakers, i think Bill will be a good fit."

"Oi! What's this about Bill i hear?"

"Ron! It's so good to have you here!" Exclaimed Harry as Ron stumbled out of the Fireplace.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ginny. Oh it looks like you have visitors."

"Yea. Andromeda, Hermione and Draco are here. We'd just gotten Warbulga's Portrait off the walls. Nasty little bugger, that portrait."

"Yea. Nasty bugger. Hey Hermione, Andy and...Malfoy."

"Hey Ron. How are you?" Hermione said as she went to give Ron a hug.

"How's pregnancy treating you? Has the Malfoy bugger given you any trouble-OW! What was that for?!"

"Do not. call. my. child. a BUG! Besides, I am going to be due soon. Speaking of the word 'soon', I am going to be accepting a career at Hogwarts! 3 positions in fact. " Hermione said, while giving Ron a pinch for upsetting her.

"Wow. Hogwarts. That's fantastic Hermione! You'll be brilliant at teaching and keeping the kids in line! Are you going to be the Head of Gryffindor House? Teddy has told me that there is no Head of House ever since McGonagall gave took up the Headmistress post." Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny, I will also be somewhat of an understudy Deputy Headmistress as well as the History of Magic Professor at Hogwarts. Replacing Binns." Replied Hermione excitedly.

"That's amazing 'Mione! I'm sure there will be no Students falling asleep in classes anymore. You'll be great." Ron grinned, along with Harry.

"Thanks guys. Andromeda, what about you? I heard there is going to be a new Mediwitch at Hogwarts." Hermione winked at Andromeda, while making the statement.

"Does this mean Gran will be at Hogwarts too?" Asked a young Teddy.

"Yes. Teddy. I'll be at Hogwarts with you."

"Wicked!"

"I think it will be a good opportunity to celebrate today. Let's have a party over at 6pm at Malfoy Manor, I'll write to Mother to get preparations started. I'm sure both Father and Mother would like to join in the celebrations as well. Weasley, please let your Mrs Weasley know as well. I'm sure Mrs Weasley would love to assist in the preparation as well."

"Of course, I will be sure to let Mom know when i get back to The Burrow. I will see you at 6pm later at Malfoy Manor then?'

"Of Course Weasley, Potter and Potterette too. Aunt Andromeda, I'm sure Mother will be ecstatic to see you and Cousin Teddy as well. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to the office to draw up some blueprints for this horrible excuse of a manor." With that, Draco has spun out of the Floo to his office in Diagon Alley.

"I guess some things will never change with that prat."


	7. Operation 12 Grimmauld Place (2)

"We can't construct a backyard for the kids to fly in, this place is situated in the middle of muggles!"

"What about a skylight? If anything, Grimmauld Place definitely needs some light. I've always felt that it was so dark, even as a young child." Narcissa Malfoy neé Black suggested. When she was a young girl, Narcissa often loathed the lack of Sunlight at Grimmauld Place while growing up. She often wished that there will be some sort of place to plant flowers and herbs and run around in while in Grimmauld Place, visiting her Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion was something she always hated as a Child due to the lack of outdoor space. It was no wonder why Sirius and Regulus wanted to get out so often as children. Merlin, the place was so dark that no child wanted to stay in it!

"With the addition of a skylight, it could certainly bring some much needed sunlight into the house. In addition, we could create a wizard space in the house where the sunlight thrives for an indoor gardening space and a mini quidditch pitch, I'm entirely sure the Potters will use the space often." Narcissa further explained.

As Narcissa continued to justify the need for sunlight in Grimmauld Place, Draco was furiously writing down the ideas that his mother has provided. All of the ideas were brilliant, and a place such as Grimmauld Place could certainly use it. James loved the outdoors, and Grimmauld Place definitely wasn't the best place to be if you loved the outdoors. He looked through the list that the both of them has come up with, and he needed to finish up the blueprints before presenting it to the Potter Family. So far, his list contains:

The addition of a skylight into the stairwell of Grimmauld Place

The remodeling of one of the guest bedrooms into a sunroom, with runes to make it into a modified "Room of Requirement" in Grimmauld Place.

A large kitchen, so that Kreacher, Winky, Ginny and Mrs Weasley could all show off their cooking prowess in the household.

4 small rooms in the basement, one as a dungeon (every ancient and noble house has one), one for both Kreacher and Winky to use as a living space, one to use as a laundry space and the last as storage.

A receiving room for the Floo. This was to cater for Wizarding World Visitors.

A master bedroom suite for Harry and Ginny.

4 bedrooms for kids.

2 additional guest bedrooms for his Aunt Andromeda and other guests who come over to stay.

A living room for hosting and entertainment.

A large dining room for the same purpose.

A combined Study for Harry and Ginny with private rooms for when they each want to receive guests.

4 shared bathrooms, so that guests and residents do not have to squeeze just for the toilet.

In addition to the massive list above, Harry has indicated his interest to remove the Fidelius Charm the house, so that his Muggle Cousin, Dudley could visit whenever he wishes to. To honor his muggle upbringing, he also wishes to have muggle electronics warded against magic so that they could work in the house. Due to this change, Grimmauld Place has to be remodeled on the outside as well, to match the muggle houses outside. This would mean that he would have to contact Bill Weasley and his team of Curse Breakers to thoroughly ward the house. Although, the eldest Weasley son has graciously provided his services for free, with the intention of contributing to the safety of Ginny and family.

"We sure do have our work cut out for us. No wonder this is called 'Operation: 12 Grimmauld Place'. The amount of changes to be done is a nightmare!" Draco exclaimed. In order for 12 Grimmauld Place to become bright and livable again, they will first need to remove all the Dark Items from the house, and strip down all plumbing to make way for the muggle electricians, plumbers and construction staff to come in. This all had to be completed within 6 weeks so that during the last 2 weeks of work, the magical staff can come in to work on the Wizard space and the warding of the house. Harry and Ginny had decided that they would like Narcissa to help with the interior design, therefore reducing the cost of hiring one interior designer. During the renovation of the house, the Potters will stay with Arthur and Molly at the Burrow. In which Draco thinks that it is due for a remodel, and it is something that he has prepared for Arthur and Molly for Christmas, as a "thank you" for taking care of all of the Malfoys, especially himself and Narcissa during their sentences.

"Well, I'd better send this list along with the blueprints to Potter soon, he will want to see it for sure."

"Yes, of course. Mr. Potter will appreciate the thought."

"I hope he and Ginny likes the plans, Mother. I'm sure cousin Sirius appreciates us remodeling the place as well. He always hated Grimmauld after all."

A/N: I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update this chapter! It does seems like my creative muse hit a roadblock! All in all, thank you for supporting my very first fanfiction! This chapter is somewhat like the "Planning Stage" Renovate Grimmauld Place. and it also talks about Draco's plans to give the Burrow an overhaul as a Christmas Present for Arthur and Molly.


End file.
